


Show me what love is

by Safanah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th squad are students, Business Man!Levi, Chemistry teacher Eren, Dad!Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Heterochromia Iridum, Levi is not a student, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa is Levi's Daughter, Single Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Eren Yeager, sweetheart dad Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safanah/pseuds/Safanah
Summary: What happens when Mikasa insists that her father Levi attend the teacher's parents meeting to meet her favorite Chemistry teacher? Well, simply he falls in love with the bright-eyed teacher.





	1. 1. Love from the first sight

 

* * *

"Mikasa, why the hell are you insisting on me coming to this shitty meeting" Levi, was definitely not a fan of those meeting and he will never be. why? simply because his daughter is an A+ student, all her teacher loves her. so, there's no need for me to come. what a waste of time. " Wow that's definitely the spirit dad" I glared at her as she said that.

 

" Because simply you are very good. I will stay there for good 3 hours of fake parents praising the teacher of how much their kid love him or her so they could get good marks and other stuff and you damn know I hate liars Mikasa" I kept on glaring because there's something that she's hiding and I sure of it." And for the past years you have never insisted on me to come because we both know what they will say about you and even if you are having some bad marks at any subject you wouldn't insist on me coming so, why the hell am I here for young lady!" I was slowly losing my patient here.

 

Mikasa kept her eyes glued to the floor as she was moving from feet to the other." Well you know I hate hiding stuff from you but it's really for your own good dad." I raised an eyebrow and definitely made a face that made her smile so big." Spit it out, Mikasa". " Ok, ok old man jeez". 

 

I kept on shaking my leg as I waited for her answer " Ok? what is it?".   "I wanted you to meet one of my teachers," she said as she was leaning forward like if she wanted a reaction from me " isn't that what I'm here for?" this girl is really getting me to my nerve right now.

 

" No, no not like that". well, she definitely was catching both of my nerves and attention now "Mikasa," I said quite dangerously. " Are you trying to set me with one of your teachers?" she suddenly she had a big smile on her face "Oh, hell no!" " just listen t-". " No Mikasa I won't listen I didn't think that you will use me for your marks young lady" she suddenly had a face "What! no!".

 

" Dad just listen to me" she raised her hand as I tried to cut her off I closed my mouth to hear what was she going to say." I think that you should start dating again I want to see you happy and he is the perfect one. the perfect match". I looked at her like if she grew another head " you definitely lost your sense" she rolled her eyes at me as she continued. " He is amazing you will like him a lot he is full of colors and life, happiness and you need that".

 

" are you calling me depressed?". " No! god dad believe me when see him you are going to forget how to breath" she had dreamy eyes while talking " will if you find that horse faced kid handsome you will definitely find any guy handsome" I smirked at my own comment. " seriously dad"she rolled her eyes at me. "seriously" I glared as I said it she huffed and looked at me sharp " just listen I want you to be happy. just give him a chance then judge" she flashed me her puppy eyes and I defnetly could not say no. Well, I'm just going to see him then say I didn't like him and we will move on.

 

I answered her as I turned around " ok just don't accept mu-"I sucked on the breath as I saw the most beautiful human no angel walking on earth. I suddenly felt somebody closing my mouth I turned to look at Mikasa while she was smirking. " who's that?" her smirk got wider " didn't I tell you. you will forget how to breath" my eyes widened as I turned around to see him talking to some student while they were having big smiles talking to their teacher.

 

"you got to be kidding me! that's your teacher! like for real?! No way." she smiled wide. "that's the charm and right now it's your turn to be charming to catch the charm" she winked at me. " what the hell did you just say, Mikasa?" I ruled my eyes at her as I went back to look at that angle but sadly he wasn't there I felt a tug at my heart. nope, I'm not falling for anybody. ok, I'm excited about this parent meeting now.

 

 

"Mikasa, what does he teaches?".  " chemistry" well he definitely has it in him. Stop with that damn it!. "and when are we meeting with him?".  "well as it says here, he's the last one". I whined loud, I guess because she laughed loudly "I think you're falling hard" I glared at her not because she was wrong but because she was right as hell! I can't wait for the last period to meet him close.

* * *

 

 

_finally the last period. after what it felt like ages I'm going to see that angle now.... ugh I mean the teacher yeah the teacher angle. stop with that already!..._

 

"ready to meet the charm" Mikasa looked at me while smirking. " what the hell Mikasa" I glared at her.  _I wasn't just ready my heart kept pounding hard against my chest and my mind kept going back to him. he wasn't that close to admire but he will definitely be now._

 

we turned a corner to find the principle again" oh, hi. sorry that I'm going to make you guys a little bit more late but Eren our chemistry teacher got an important small thing to do"  _so that was his name. Eren. how beautiful could he get more charming? I'm really happy to stick a name to the face._

 

_the principle got us into his class_ and it must be the most amazing chemistry class. Like for real not because it's Eren's class but seems like he worked hard on making it this amazing. This teacher keeps me on liking him more.

 

we suddenly heard something like running then I saw the angle walking into the class. Ok, I was in the first row just to look at him closely but damn! the boy was pretty. as I kept my gaze on him. it seems that everybody did because suddenly all of them sucked their breath. yup, he's breathtaking in more ways than one.

 

I looked at him from bottom to top his style was amazing. full black never thought anybody could look this good in all black [wearing](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234721917) a black shirt with black skinny jeans and a black boots. damn! this boy screamed style.

 

then I made it to his eyes and I was sure that I died for a second or two because it must be the most beautiful eyes ever his left eyes were gold color close mix between gold and a bit of brown and his right eyes was both green and blue I can't tell. but it was breathtaking. they were like mine two different colors. but then I had a heart attack when he smiled the most beautiful smile ever.

 

he shouldn't be allowed to teach if I was a student I wouldn't give a damn about the lesson and I will keep on admiring him.

 

_I knew it._

_I was falling for the bright-eyed angle and I was falling hard Mikasa was right he a perfect one and I hoped he will be my perfect one._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Love from the first sight 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi falls harder and for the first time feels weird stuff going in his heart. What are they? 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, soooo sorry for the long wait but I'm so busy with high-school but hopefully, I will update more on weekends.

He just looked amazing leaning over his desk and flashing the most beautiful smile Levi has ever seen. But when the poor man thought that his falling for the bright-eyed teacher was over, Eren started speaking and Levi thought that his heart might crash out of his place. 

 

"Hey. Sorry guys for the wait. I'm Eren Jaeger the chemistry teacher here" he scratches behind his head in an adorable manner. Levi hoped that he'll get to see more adorable stuff from Eren more.

 

As what Levi wished Eren kept talking "so this my first meeting in this school I have done many in my previous one. So this meeting is to get to know the teacher. so ask me whatever. " Eren talking was so casual as if he was talking to a bunch of his friends and Levi liked it that way.

 

 

The parents started whispering to each other maybe because of many different reasons but who knows. As one of the parents shot his hand up, Eren smiled widely and gestured him with a nod.  "How possibly old are you? " Eren looked weirded out by the questions. Geez really what a great first question. but if it was only me and Eren. With no one else.....  _ugggh what?  I mean like a private conversation yeah that one._

 

It will be great to know his age so Levi could see how to set himself. If Eren was too young he will have to get over him. Eren was definitely younger but he looks like if he was in his teen years but logically no way a teenager can be a teacher. _duh!_

 

Levi really hoped the years between him and Eren were an alright dating gab. But Mikasa will definitely not try to set them together if she didn't take her dad excuses in dating for real so if she was smart Eren shouldn't be that young.  _why the hell am I talking about it like if I knew I will date him. stop with those thoughts jackass!_

 

"Well, I thought you will ask about the classes or exams, marks. but ok. I'm 25 I have been teaching for three years now and this is my first year in this school"

 

Levi did a fest bump under the table. Age check. suitable. 7 years isn't that much. _Levi really hoped that it wasn't that much._ levi snapped out of it as more parents started asking questions. Levi tried his best. He tried to empress Eren to show him that he's a caring parent. _levi thought that it might be important._  Even thoLevi wasn't acting at a time like this he really cared about his girl. But from the first look, he knew that Eren was definitely Mikasa's teacher of the year.

 

as our meeting was done Eren thanked the parents on their way out. But Levi didn't want to leave yet so he purposely made himself stupid. When all the parents were out and Eren was behind his deck busy with some papers Levi opened his new water and drop it on the floor catching Eren attention. when Eren looked at Levi directly. Levi felt his heart stop and his breath hitched in his throat. those beautiful eyes were only on him and he liked it.

 

 

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry" Eren smiled sweetly at him waving his hand "it's ok. it is water, after all, I will take care of it" Levi watched Eren as he got out some napkins from his drawers and came forward until he stopped close to Levi  _but not close enough.... what the, what the hell Levi stop thinking like that!._

 

 

Levi stood frozen in his place as Eren got down and started to whip the mess Levi made. Levi got some of the napkins and got down in front of Eren and started wiping his own miss as well " oh, Mr.Ackerman no need I got this" Eren smiled sweetly at Levi "no, I made this mess I need to clean as well" Levi raised his head to look at Eren and he literally choked on his own spit as he got a closer look at Eren's face. _damn! the man is gorgeous._  Levi thought as he kept coughing Eren got up immediately and started hitting his back until Levi settled down.

 

Eren looked closely at Levi to make sure he's alright. "you alright Mr. Ackerman?" Eren asked with a worried expression on his face and Levi wanted nothing more than taking off that look and replacing it back with his gorgeous smile "yeah all fine thank you" Levi said as he stood back up while Eren threw the papers and cleaned his hand.

 

"So you already know who I am" Levi extend his hand as he said that and Eren shook it back. "Not that hard. You have the same looks as Mikasa it's not that hard to miss. You guys look alike" Eren smiled widely and that made Levi smile as well.  _this guy already a happiness walking._ Levi thought as he shook his head out of the thoughts he seemed to have a lot today.

 

"Appropriately introducing myself. Levi Ackerman". " Eren Jaeger". Levi kept on smiling like an idiot. And Eren definitely is going to get the pleasure of seeing Levi smiling not many people get to have this pleasure. "if you are done here Eren care to join me for the short walk to our cars".  _please say yes, please say yes._ "yeah, of course, I'm done here let me just lock the door." 

 

Levi wanted to fest bump high in the air again but for the sake of looking good, he didn't. as Eren was done with locking the door he turned around and smiled beautifully. _really if he keeps smiling like this I will end up with a heart attack._ Levi knew that he was falling hard and fast. And that is bad because he was having feelings he didn't feel in several years. As Eren stopped midway to see if Levi was coming. Levi realized that he was spacing out. He jogged fast to make it to Eren. They started walking side by side to the parking lot.

 

But little did they know that a couple set of eyes were looking at them from behind a corner. A particular grey-eyed smiled at her own dad progress. 

 

there was definitely more to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!
> 
> really slow progress tho. but sneaky Levi ladies and gentlemen made an appearance
> 
> so what do you think of the new chapter?


	3. Let me feel the Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo soooooorry for taking so long.

Mikasa was in the kitchen when she heard her father enter the house. she leaned on the kitchen door frame while crossing her arms and supporting a big smirk on her face waiting for him to finish hanging his coat. "Whip that smirk of your face young lady" Levi said as he pointed at her. Mikasa rolled her eyes at her old man "Well how was the trip to the parking lot with your crush". Mikasa kept on smirking while her dad made..wait actually he didn't make any face he just stared at her blankly, dump fondly

 

 

"Seriously crush. what am I a high schooler teen". Levi said as he walked into the living room and heard his daughter chuckle behind him that voice brought happiness to him "I feel offended dad thanks". she kept on smiling while saying that.  "Plus Mikasa were you spying on me" He shot her an angry look trying to act angry. "Oh don't even try to fool me with that look dad. Seriously I haven't seen you in such a good mood around somebody who isn't family".

 

 

"Still not answering my question". Mikasa ignored him. He held his phone as he felt the couch next to him go down under their weight as Mikasa sat down and faced him. he pointed his finger at her to wait. He let go of his phone and crossed his legs under him as he faced her " What?" Mikasa smiled at him "Nothing but I'm happy to see you showing affection toward someone" Levi rolled his eyes at that. " I wasn't showing affection" Levi ended.

 

 

"So what do you think about him". Levi looked into spaces as those beautiful mismatcheded eyes showed in front of him "Breathtaking". A moment of silence fell upon them then he heared Mikasa sequel next to him making a happy voice. Levi went back to present and realized what he had done " No wait.."

 

Mikasa laughed " No taking it back now.... so you do think that he is breathtaking" Levi got calm on his seat.  _who was he fooling Eren was an angel. Eren was one if not the most beautiful person he met in his life. Bouns the ten minutes walk to their cars was amazing. He wanted to prevent Eren from going to his house. he simply held that atmosphere of comfort and happiness I can't help it._ Mikasa clapped her hands to pull her dad back to the world.  "He is.... yeah". Levi agreed, he mumbled it.

 

 

But it was loud and clear enough for Mikasa to hear it. He turns his attention back to Mikasa to see her smiling warmly. "Dad. I'm really happy. you deserve the best and happiness in the whole world". Levi felt his chest warm up at that. His daughter never failed him to let him feel amazing and proud and he loved her for that.

 

Levi kept on thinking until he finally muttered "Do you think this might work what if.." Mikasa interrupted him at the right moment because she knew what was about to come. backing off. And she will not allow that to happen, "No what ifs dad stop right there. For once I saw you interested, soft-eyed and happy if possible so please don't think about it anymore it will work out just right and I will help you to make it work". She came forward and kissed him on his forehead before getting up. " Good night dad, love you".

 

He saw as Mikasa climbed the stairs up to her room. He was really lucky for having her in his life he wouldn't ask for anything more. Maybe Mikasa coming in his life wasn't his choice but he loved her unconditionally. He was lucky. And for the first time in his life, Levi believed that he might feel the love this year. He wished that luck and destiny won't fail him. levi smiled as he closed his eyes and practically thought of a mismatched eyed beauty. 

 

 

_yeah he definitely wanted to feel the love this year._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, what does Levi mean by Mikasa coming into his life wasn't his choice? you will eventually know stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr,
> 
> ## ereristuff


End file.
